


Заключенный №30665

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Rape, Graphic non-consensual Dementor rape, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дементоры покинули Азкабан? Мечтайте…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заключенный №30665

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikatjan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vikatjan).
  * A translation of [Prisoner 30665](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54137) by Amanuensis. 



> Бета - kiss_me_kate.  
> Фик переведен на фест «First time» на «Астрономической башне» в 2011 году.  
> Предупреждение: Ужасы. Принуждение. Графическое описание насилия.

Стоило ему посмотреть на своих стражей, как он уже знал: он еще поборется.  
  
Это было последнее, самое последнее, на что он мог надеяться. Известие о том, что в Азкабане решили использовать человеческую стражу, одновременно и радовало, и нет. С дементорами нельзя было договориться, их невозможно было задобрить. Они просто брали, что им было нужно, и никакое хорошее поведение не могло этого изменить.  
  
Однако появление человеческой стражи дало Люциусу надежду – пусть и жестокую в своей иллюзорности. Не смотря ни на что, он все еще верил: с человеком всегда можно договориться и получить от него то, что хочешь. Заслужить его уважение и сделать свое существование более-менее приемлемым.   
  
Некоторые велись на такие слова: «В этом нет необходимости, приятель, я не доставлю тебе проблем. Я вижу: ты благородный человек – и я благодарен тебе».  
  
С другими же лучше соблюдать субординацию: «Да, сэр. Нет, сэр».  
  
Люциус кинул еще один быстрый взгляд на двух мужчин перед собой, и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять: они были здесь, чтобы превратить его жизнь в ад. И вовсе не их габариты подтверждали его опасения, нет, не две груды мышц, которую представляли собой их тела, не их всклокоченный и весьма потрепанный вид или же сломанные носы, узловатые пальцы и прочие признаки участия в бесчисленном количестве потасовок – нет. Дело было в их улыбках – все дело, конечно же, в них – совершенно не вяжущихся с лицами стражей – с вот их лицами – тех, что охраняли крыло, отведенное под камеры. На них явно читалось: «Оставь надежду»  
  
Но они продолжали улыбаться, и один из них, тот, что стоял справа, произнес:  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Малфой.  
  
Не сэр, не номер три-ноль-шесть-шесть-пять. Назови он Люциуса одним из двух, тот бы сразу понял, какую из известных ему тактик использовать – разыгрывать ли из себя хорошего парня или же скромно прибегнуть к односложным, но почтительным ответам. Но нет, к нему обратились по имени – и все это с ужасающей улыбкой на губах.  
  
И Люциус приготовился к избиению. Что ж, по крайней мере, оно не застанет его врасплох.  
  
Первый удар, направленный прямо в живот, не заставил себя ждать, и Люциус с трудом блокировал его и даже поднял связанные руки вверх в попытке ударить в ответ. Оказать достойное сопротивление; оказать сопротивление и выиграть схватку – только так он мог завоевать расположение людей этого типа. А заслужив их уважение, можно было даже заполучить их в союзники.  
  
Но, конечно же, победа не собиралась идти ему в руки. Второй громила тут же оказался позади Люциуса и, обхватив его рукой за горло, дернул на себя – и кулаки Малфоя лишь бессмысленно мазанули по воздуху. Тогда первый стражник, обозленный тем, что его первый удар не достиг цели, так двинул ему под дых, что Люциус не удержался на ногах, и мгновение спустя, после того, как он рухнул на колени, его вывернуло наизнанку.   
  
\- Это было совсем не умно с вашей стороны, мистер Малфой, - просипел один из стражников. – Хотя попасться аврорам было тоже совсем не умно.  
  
Люциус знал, что на это не следует отвечать. Впрочем, едва ли он мог произнести хоть звук, когда его рот был полон едкой рвотной массы, а в легких отсутствовал даже намек на воздух.  
  
\- В министерстве не любят Пожирателей. Но тех из них, кому хватило глупости попасться, там просто ненавидят, - его схватили за руки и плечи и дернули вверх. – С пожирателей, разгуливающих на свободе, можно хотя бы взять неплохую взятку. Но поймав пожирателя с голой жопой, министерство вынуждено изобретать нелепые оправдания тому, почему оно закрывало на этот беспредел глаза, и, что, конечно же, все ваши благотворительные пожертвования не имели к этому никакого отношения. Само собой, никто не поверит ни слову. И все - тю, песенка спета, - Люциус ждал, что за этим последует очередной удар. – Когда такой волшебник, как вы, падает, мистер Малфой, он падает очень и очень больно.   
  
Люциус вскинул связанные руки с растопыренными пальцами вверх, пытаясь защитить лицо.  
  
Но удара не последовало.  
  
Дурак. Ему следовало атаковать. Но теперь время было упущено.  
  
Люциуса втолкнули в коридор с отсеками для заключенных. Множество мыслей боролись друг с другом в его голове: «сопротивляйся!», «держись на ногах!», «вдохни!», «загляни в камеры» - камеры, в которых находились несчастные, одним из которых ему предстояло стать. Он зацепился за последнюю мысль: где все заключенные? Разве не должны хоть некоторые из них прижиматься сейчас к решеткам своих камер, пытаясь рассмотреть своего нового соседа? Но нет, никого. Только тени за железными прутьями. Это наводило еще больший ужас.  
  
Вдруг они оказались перед развилкой. Подтолкнув Люциуса к одному из проходов, один из громил указал рукой на второй проход.  
  
\- Твоя камера вниз по этому коридору, но она подождет, пока. Министерство скормило общественности сказочку о том, что дементоры якобы покинули Азкабан, но все это откровенное вранье. Министерские не хотели, чтобы стало известно, что дементоры вернулись неудовлетворенные и уже не такие послушные, как раньше. И теперь у них новое назначение. Оно помогает удержать их от побега и нападений на мирных жителей.  
  
Люциус полагал, что дементоры перешли на сторону Волдеморта, но никогда не одобрял этого союзничества: лишь глупец положится на того, кто присоединился к нему в самый последний момент. Что ж, значит, он заблуждался – как и все остальные легковерные идиоты, радостно проглотившие россказни министерства.  
  
Смысл слов «новое назначение» никак не отозвалось у него в голове, пока они не остановились у огромной дыры в каменном полу.   
  
Самое нелепое, что даже изо всех сил упираясь пятками в пол, рациональной частью своего сознания Люциус отметил, что у министерства действительно были причины поставить на место стражей этих двух громил.  
  
\- Дементоры не оставили Азкабан, - один из них навалился на Люциуса и уперся плечом между его лопаток, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на попытки того увернуться. – Они ушли вниз, под Азкабан.   
  
Толчок.  
  
Не за что уцепиться. Только что он чувствовал под ногами манящую поверхность каменной кладки по краю дыры, а спустя мгновение – меньше, чем нужно для вдоха, чтобы закричать - он уже летит вниз, и черная бездна вырывает у него этот крик, и, спеленутый опутавшей его тюремной мантией, Люциус замахал руками и ногами в надежде ухватиться за что-нибудь.  
  
И он был пойман.   
  
Не спасен, не подхвачен – буквально вырван из воздуха, остановлен в своем падении. Он почувствовал, как множество костлявых пальцев обхватили его руки и ноги, раздвигая их в стороны, и магические оковы буквально рассыпались от их шипения. И это шипение, раздававшееся со всех сторон, говорило ему о том, как много их было. Десятки. Может, сотни.   
  
Невидимые руки поставили его прямо, костлявые пальцы приподняли его подбородок - если бы эти твари решили применить к нему Поцелуй, Люциус ничего бы не смог сделать, чтобы помешать им – а другие прошлись по его волосам. Его мантию потянули во все стороны, она треснула, и бесполезную ткань растащили на множество маленьких кусочков.   
  
Теперь Люциус видел их, видел исходящий от них свет, пусть его было и немного. Они светились изнутри - бестелесные скелеты, облаченные в дымчатые черные одеяния, мягко колыхающиеся на ветру, который, казалось, шел от них самих так же, как и тусклое свечение. Люциус чувствовал, как их черные одежды льнули к его коже там, где Дементоры касались его.   
  
А потом тот, что стоял прямо перед ним, наклонился к нему – черный капюшон скользнул вниз, обнажая бездонную глотку - и поцеловал.   
  
Этот поцелуй говорил ему: «Ты здесь навсегда», и «Выхода нет», и что-то еще… Выражение на лице Нарциссы, когда она схватила его за руку той ночью и произнесла: «Кричер. Мой кузен-идиот вышвырнул его на улицу; теперь он будет служить нам»… И еще что-то… Возникшее у него самого чувство удовлетворения, что Темный Лорд будет доволен им, будет рад, что Люциус принес его ему…  
  
… А потом воспоминание словно растворилось. Оно не просто исчезло, Люциус чувствовал, что на его месте что-то было, что-то должно было там быть - что-то дорогое и нужное, как воздух - но оно исчезло и больше никогда не вернется. Никогда.  
  
Сквозь чувство подкатывающей дурноты до Люциуса начало медленно доходить, что бестелесная тварь все-таки не применила к нему Поцелуй… Что дементор просто поцеловал его, и Люциусу пока не грозила участь стать лишенной души оболочкой. Пока.  
  
И все же эта мысль едва ли обнадеживала.  
  
Пальцы, перебирающие его волосы, напряглись. Сжались. Люциус почувствовал, как его голову неумолимо потянули назад. Давление все продолжало увеличиваться, и, когда его шея, казалось, не могла согнуться больше ни на йоту, на его глазах выступили слезы. Рот Люциуса приоткрылся, выпуская стон боли – первый звук, сорвавшийся с его губ с момента падения, единственный - в этой аду, помимо шипения Дементоров.  
  
Теперь уже другой Дементор навис над ним, обнажая свой зев и припадая к его рту. И снова Люциусом овладело чувство безвыходности и неизбежности конца. В этот раз он видел Северуса, - обнаженного, лежавшего подле него самого на свадебном ложе Люциуса. Северуса, еще не настолько осмелевшего, чтобы поцеловать его по собственной инициативе, но готового быть оттраханным хоть десять раз на дню… Северуса, робко касающегося губами изгиба его локтя со словами: «Я хочу присоединиться к нему. Я сделаю это для тебя, Люциус», и от этих слов в груди Люциуса разлилось тепло…  
  
… И что-то снова исчезло из его памяти, упорхнуло, обрекая Люциуса на новую муку, увлекая его еще глубже в бездну потери.   
  
И каждый новый Дементор подходил к нему и целовал – их было десять, двенадцать, двадцать, а может, и больше – и каждый брал, брал, брал. Пока - только мгновения, ни разу – больше, нежели одно мгновение. Но каждая новая потеря оставляла после себя чувство, будто эти моменты были самым лучшим, что с ним случалось. Картинки, изображающие Волдеморта. Нарциссу, Снейпа. Драко. Они утекали сквозь пальцы и бледнели. О чем они были? Воздавали ли ему по заслугам или одаривали подарками? Был ли он влюблен? Как можно было доверять своей искалеченной памяти, ища в этой самой памяти провалы?  
  
День, когда он вступил в ряды приспешников Волдеморта – нет, воспоминание о нем все еще было на месте; Люциус тогда слишком сильно нервничал, чтобы испытывать чувство удовлетворения. Рождение Драко… Господи, Люциус знал, что присутствовал при его рождении, но где же оно было? Нет. Колдоведьма вышла к нему… Вышла к нему…  
  
И тут воспоминание просто обрывалось. Люциус окинул колдоведьму самым властным из арсенала своих взглядов, ожидая, пока та подтвердит, что у него сын, и что ребенок здоров… И больше ничего. Будь они прокляты.  
  
Но… Вот оно, его шестимесячный сын сидел на ковре в зале, водя рукой по его мягкому ворсу, и, подняв на Люциуса глаза, почти осмысленно произнес: «Па»… Это воспоминание все еще было с ним. Они пока не успели забрать его.  
  
Пока.  
  
Наконец, отвратительная череда поцелуев прекратилась, хотя его волосы все еще не отпустили.  
  
Люциус думал, они закончили с ним. Он ошибался.   
  
Похоже, даже дементоры почитали грубым совокупляться, не поцеловав перед этим.   
  
Люциус никогда не думал о них, как о существах, принадлежащих тому или иному полу; сама идея казалась смехотворной. Наличие пола предполагало воспроизводство. Но дементоры – спаривающиеся, беременные? Абсурд.   
  
И все же находящийся прямо перед ним Дементор начал раздеваться. Полы черной мантии разошлись в стороны от невидимого дуновения, обнажая торс – сплошь острая клетка ребер, обтянутых кожей. Такое же отталкивающее впечатление производила плоть, покрывающая его живот и длинные недоразвитые зачатки ног, недостаточно оформленные, чтобы хоть один из них можно было приравнять к хвосту. И там, между тазовыми косточками торчала морщинистая пародия на член, уродливый нарост, жесткий, как старые закостеневшие сучья, ничего похожего не имеющий с проявлением мужественности у людей.  
  
Руки дементора скользнули вниз по его бокам к тому, что находилось меж его ног, лаская и приподнимая его собственный дряблый член и впалую мошонку. Впрочем, пальцы, похоже, сразу же потеряли к ним интерес, отодвигая их в сторону, словно отвергнутый фрукт, и переместились ко входу ануса. Люциус представил, как волна возбуждения, должно быть, прошла от кончиков пальцев существа перед ним до того органа, который заменял ему мозги, передавая импульс по цепочке от одного к другому с единственным сообщением: мы возьмем его, он наш.  
  
Двадцать дементоров. Или даже больше. Нет. Святая матерь, только не это.   
  
Руки развели его ноги в стороны; Люциус чувствовал тяжесть одного из Дементоров на своей спине. Обнаженную тяжесть. Тот потерся об него своей омерзительной кожей, и даже миллиметра тончайшего слоя ткани не разделяло их тела. Но раздевшийся перед Люциусом Дементор оставался на месте, лишь немного приподнявшись в воздух. Он вытянул костлявую руку вперед, и тонкие пальцы коснулись губ Люциуса, вынуждая его открыть рот еще больше.   
  
О господи. Лучше бы они изнасиловали его хоть двадцать раз.  
  
Но ему не оставили выбора. Пока дементор за его спиной раздвигал его ягодицы в стороны и устраивал свой налитый ствол между ними – твердый и острый, как деревянный кол – тот, что стоял перед Люциусом, сунул свой мерзкий отросток Люциусу в рот. Его вкус воскрешал в памяти заплесневелые книги, хранящиеся на чердаке, старое кружевное белье и пепел дома, сгоревшего до самого фундамента. Все это говорило о гниении и разложении, не имевшем никакого отношения ни к чему живому и здоровому. Ощущение было настолько омерзительным, что Люциусу даже в голову не пришло укусить, чтобы воспрепятствовать дальнейшему вторжению – сама мысль о том, что он может полностью откусить какую-то часть этой гнилостной плоти, и та хоть на мгновение будет находиться в его рту отдельно от своего хозяина, вызывала у него просто парализующее отвращение.   
  
Когда Дементор начал подаваться своим нутром и членом вперед, к этому вкусу прибавилось что-то еще. Там, где жесткая головка корябала нежное небо, капли горчайшей жидкости стекали на корень языка, столь отвратительные на вкус, что глаза Люциуса наполнялись слезами от невыносимой горечи. Хуже, чем любое лечебное зелье, которое ему приходилось пить еще мальчишкой – эти воспоминаний, конечно же, все еще были при нем – эта горечь не имела ничего общего с терпкостью мужского семени. Она вызывала у него дрожь до самых кончиков пальцев, до корней волос. Она обжигала.   
  
Извергаясь из члена, ворвавшегося в его анус, она обжигала не меньше. Хотя поначалу Люциус едва ли выделял это жжение из общей пронзительной боли от разрывающего его плоть вторжения, неумолимого и резкого, как инъекция. Но, проталкиваясь внутрь, твердый член оставлял за собой влажный след, и, казалось, каждая клетка его кожи откликалась на омерзительное ощущение такой же неудержимой дрожью отвращения, что и рецепторы его языка. Люциус не мог избежать медленного проникновения: дементоры крепко удерживали его ноги широко расставленными, а руки того, что насиловал его, цепко обхватывали его за бока, уверенно насаживая на свой окаменелый иссохшийся ствол. Непрерывно выделяющаяся едкая сперма, заполнявшая его изнутри, была похожа на кровь, сочащуюся из раны… А возможно, Люциус и правда истекал кровью. Он уже плохо осознавал, что происходит.  
  
Когда дементор начал ритмично толкаться внутрь таким знакомым, мужским, вполне человеческим движением – что-то щелкнуло внутри Люциуса, и его до того безмолвный ужас прорвался криком. Он кричал, и угрожал, и умолял, но все его слова оседали невнятными звуками вокруг негнущегося члена у него во рту. И не имело значения, что эти мольбы и угрозы были бессмысленны – надежда умирает последней, в этом-то и кроется ее жестокость.  
  
Но невозможно долгое время испытывать столь всепоглощающий ужас. Даже чувство страха постепенно притупляется, и скоро Люциус лишь с трудом хватал ртом воздух и подрагивал от болезненного отвращения, насилуемый сразу с двух сторон. Член в его заднице с каждым ударом входил все глубже, а тот, что толкался в его рот, усиленно терся о его язык, словно пытаясь заставить его участвовать в процессе.  
  
Наконец, дементор, вторгавшийся в рот Люциуса, отступил назад – не внезапно, нет, казалось, эти существа ничего не делали вдруг и внезапно. Но его член все-таки покинул рот Люциуса, – неожиданно, не смотря ни на что – и омерзительная слизь семени оросила его губы, забрызгала глаза, обжигая, хотя и не лишая зрения, потекла по щекам, словно слезы, мешаясь с влагой, текущей из его собственных глаз, словно сами его глаза вытекли наружу, пытаясь избавиться от обжигающей субстанции. Руки Люциуса по-прежнему были жестко зафиксированы, и он не мог даже шелохнуть головой, крепко удерживаемый за волосы, как не мог вытереть лицо – не мог ничего, кроме как пытаться проморгаться, чтобы очистить глаза от неприятной слизи.  
  
Однако теперь Люциус мог беспрепятственно выкрикивать проклятья во всю силу легких, когда трахавший его дементор вцепился в его бедра, загоняя свой член еще глубже и заполняя его задний проход все той же омерзительной субстанцией. Потом он выскользнул из него с громким хлюпаньем, и Люциуса снова вывернуло наизнанку, обжигая изодранное горло.  
  
Следующий дементор уже был перед ним – его костлявые пальцы обхватили подбродок Люциуса – и, не дожидаясь, пока он перестанет блевать, разомкнул его губы и втолкнул внутрь свой дряхлый отросток. Его нечеловечески горькое по вкусу семя также наводило на мысли о гниении и распаде, но образы, которые оно воскрешало в голове Люциуса, были иными: пыльные паутины, раскрошенные в пыль камни, щербатые края гроба, уже немало лет проведшего под землей. И уже не имело значения, были ли эти вкусы и запахи выужены из закромов его собственной памяти или нет.   
  
И еще один дементор прижался своим почти бесплотным телом к его спине. Его член уже гораздо легче вошел внутрь, хотя и причинял не меньшую боль. Сочащаяся с самого кончика едкая, жгучая слизь – словно скрип мела по стеклу - задевала каждое нервное окончание, пока тот таранил израненный проход. С первым же толчком эта тварь вогнала в него свой член до самого основания, чтобы после перейти на неспешный ритм, каждый раз словно пронзая Люциуса насквозь.  
  
Дементор, трахавший его рот, как и предыдущий, не стал кончать внутрь, а вытащил свой отросток и забрызгал вонючей спермой все лицо Люциуса. Несколько капель попали и на линию роста волос – они стекли по лбу, собравшись на веках, и медленно заполнили глаза, буквально сводя Люциуса с ума жгучей болью. Откуда, черт побери, ее могло быть так много?  
  
Это только подтвердилось, когда уже третья особь, насилующая его в рот, все-таки кончила внутрь, и Люциус был вынужден либо проглотить все до капли, либо попросту захлебнуться, когда твердый член толкнулся в заднюю стенку его гортани, изливая просто невероятное количество изгнившей слизи прямо ему в глотку. Люциус подавился и сглотнул, снова подавился и сглотнул – и так, пока дементор не подался немного назад и все, что оставалось Люциусу – это давиться, давиться, давиться. Но опять порывы на рвоту не увенчались успехом – четвертая пришла на смену своим предшественникам.   
  
Люциус не мог не продолжать считать. Он не мог не сбиться со счета. Их было больше двадцати – в этом он был уверен точно. Возможно, не в два раза больше – он не знал, поимела ли каждая тварь его и спереди, и сзади. Но, закончив с его отверстиями, они все еще не закончили с ним самим. Уложив его на спину на ледяной каменный пол шахты – Люциус только тогда осознал, что у этой бездны было дно – и привязав его за волосы к какому-то кольцу, или чему-то вроде того, они залезли на него сверху, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы обездвижить его руки и ноги, и начали тереться об него своими мерзкими телами. Он извивался под ними, не в силах побороть отвращения, но его попытки вылезти, казалось, только подстегивали их интерес, и они, друг за другом, по очереди забирались на него и толкались своими отростками в его живот, грудную клетку, лицо, шею, пальцы, бедра, а один из них даже вжался своим членом в пах Люциуса и безжалостно толкался в него, пока не добился отклика от собственного члена Люциуса – охваченный ужасом, тот почувствовал, как у него встает – вопреки омерзительности происходящего и его собственному желанию. И когда они обильно изливались на него, каждый орошал его таким количеством склизкого семени, что его было достаточно, чтобы покрыть его целиком с головы до ног, и он лежал, весь перемазанный в их отвратительных выделениях, оставляющих и на его теле, и на его памяти призраки раскопанных гробниц, потертых, пожелтевших от времени бинтов и уничтоженных цивилизаций. И Люциус утопал во всем этом дерьме во всех смыслах этого слова.   
  
А потом они оставили его.  
  
Люциус не знал, сколько он пролежал там, на каменном полу, но, уловив на задворках сознания чьи-то голоса – не те, что звучали в его голове – он попытался сконцентрироваться на них.  
  
\- Премного благодарны, мистер Малфой, это должно привести их в счастливое расположение духа на день или два.  
  
\- А они основательно поработали, не так ли?  
  
\- Более чем. Похоже, он им особенно приглянулся.  
  
Свет. У одного из стражей был фонарь.  
  
\- Черт, этот клубок уже не распутать.  
  
Что-то сверкнуло в слабом свете фонаря, и Люциус услышал – почувствовал – неприятный скрежет прямо у своей головы, его несколько раз резко потянули за волосы – и слипшиеся пряди остались в чужих руках.  
  
\- Поднимайтесь, мистер Малфой.  
  
Равнодушные к гнилостной вязкой субстанции, покрывающей его с ног до головы, двое мужчин вздернули Люциуса вверх и небрежно закинули себе на печи. Несколько шагов – и они стали подниматься по лестнице, скрытой до этого момента за дверью шахты. Пока его несли, головой вниз, до Люциуса медленно дошло, что его обстригли под корень. И хотя после всего, что с ним сотворили дементоры, это, казалось бы, едва ли могло его тронуть, он все еще помнил, что такое острая тоска. И из-за такой мелочи, как отрезанные волосы, ему хотелось плакать - больше, чем из-за всего того нестерпимого ужаса, что ему довелось испытать в шахте.  
  
Освещение в коридоре полоснуло по отвыкшим от света глазам, и Люциус прикрыл их. Скрежет метала, бряканье ключей. Его бесцеремонно сбросили вниз на холодный пол одним движением плечей. Люциус приоткрыл глаза: он был в камере.  
  
\- Знаете, мистер Малфой, общение с дементорами творит настоящие чудеса с заключенными. Они не доставляют никаких проблем целую неделю кряду. И почти никакой ругани и лишних движений. – И снова эти неприятные намеки на улыбку. – В вашем распоряжении сколь угодно времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Надеюсь, через день или два вы уже будете в состоянии доползти до своей миски с едой. Также надеюсь, это будет все, на что вы будете способны в ближайшую неделю. А потом? – они склонились над ним, и ухмылки на их лицах стали шире. – Потом опять придет ваш черед развлекать дементоров. Приятных снов, мистер Малфой.  
  
Люциус закрыл глаза, даже не утруждаясь, чтобы посмотреть, как те покинул камеру.  
  
В его голове, шестимесячный Драко снова поднял на него глаза и произнес:   
  
\- Па.  
  
Люциус не знал, сколько еще это воспоминание будет с ним.  
  
  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
